<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lingering Darkness by Secretly_a_wuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044103">Lingering Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss'>Secretly_a_wuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Mash [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Demon, Demon Form, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Sebastian, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, monster fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretly_a_wuss/pseuds/Secretly_a_wuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian just adorers the taste of his master, can't get enough of the boy. At the midnight hour the demon creeps in to steal a taste of sweet rose lips and perfect pale skin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster Mash [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lingering Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in part for day 6 of the Kinkmass in July event, prompt: somnophilia</p><p>Thank you Java for coming up with a title for this one! I would have probably left it as Zzzzz otherwise haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A manifestation of sin slipped between loose sheets, irresistibly drawn to the alluring heat of Ciel Phantomhive. Lips brushed against skin and the demon shuddered at the silky sweet taste. He crawled up the Earl's legs, ever so slowly tugged at his soft cotton pyjama shorts, just a little bit, just enough to let the big bad monster in. </p><p>Ciel slept on peacefully, blissfully unaware of the intruder beneath his covers. The gentle moonlight cast his features in a soft blue haze and threw shadows of a midnight devil onto the walls. He looked so small bundled up in the silky linens of his king-sized bed. Without his scathing bitter pride and well-worn frown, the Earl was left vulnerable, merely a young man, soft and squishy and far too human. Hot breath and sharp fangs grazed the vulnerable skin between his legs and the boy's eyelids twitched as Sebastian wrapped his lips around the Earl's flaccid cock.</p><p>Thin little limbs of obsidian slithered around the boy's ankles, a breezy velvety darkness that curled and crept up his legs to gently pull them apart. The demon ran his tongue along the underside of his midnight treat, feeling it harden between his teeth as he languidly sucked and licked. The taste drove his hunger wild, fanned the flames of his monstrous lust and he felt his midnight form darken and bubble, sinful mist creeping out from between the satin sheets to pool and coalesce around the large bed. Like a sooty low hanging fog contained solely within the Earl Phantomhive's master bedroom. </p><p>Those ebony tentacles thickened and swelled, dragging languidly across the sleeping boy's skin and tightening around plush little thighs, they slipped beneath his clothes to touch and feel the master's delicate heartbeat, wrap gently around his throat and curl around his tiny little wrists. Even now, practically a man and to be wed in the summer months the Earl was still so tiny in stature. </p><p>Ciel moved his head from one side of the pillow to the other and the devil froze, tongue pressed against the boy's weeping slit, waiting for an aggravated reprimand from his Lord, a bark of half-asleep orders to scurry off, back to his lonely servant quarters. But Ciel slept on. Sebastian reluctantly pulled away from his master's spit slicked arousal, lest his boldness wake the slumbering Earl. </p><p>Still the tentacles slowly slithered further, infesting the boy's pyjamas and writhing beneath the sheets. They filled his bed shorts, crawled over his cock and balls to draw lazy circles against his puckered entrance. One bold tentacle languidly sunk inside and the Earl responded with a sharp intake of breath. Sebastian feared once again that he'd awoken his precious master, and so his burning red eyes waited anxiously in the dark. But the boy's breathing evened out, his body not resisting the slither of darkness that squeezed deeper inside him. </p><p>Sebastian relaxed, tightly wound ebony mist rippling as the tension eased. He took his time settling into the velvety tightness of his master. The small tentacle gently rocked in and out, rubbing and stroking and searching for his master's most sensitive spot. Ciel murmured softly in response, lashes fluttering as the tentacle undulated, slow and wet and lazy. </p><p>Sebastian's clawed ebony hands trailed up the sides of his master's thighs, brushing over the cotton shorts that had been half pulled down. The demon's sooty fingertips lingered at Ciel's slim waist, tentacles following in his path and crawling hungrily over the sleeping boy's flawless pale skin. Little filaments of darkness crawled around the Earl's arousal, slithering against his velvet soft skin and brushing against the flushed tip. The shadows lightly squeezed, throbbing against the boy and drawing a bead of precum from the wet tip. A second tentacle tentatively slipped in alongside the first, carefully easing the boy open and together they worked like a pair of fingers to stretch and prepare the sleeping Earl.</p><p>The demon crawled up the boy's chest, a culmination of sin and wickedness and hellish lust that hovered just above his unconscious form. Beneath Ceil's eyelid the pentagram glowed brightly in response to Sebastian's closeness, the sigil on his midnight hand lighting up as well. The demon's breath fell upon the boy's sleeping lips and he smiled softly, utterly enamoured by his master's effortless charms. Even asleep Ciel bewitched him. </p><p>The devil's hands lingered at his master's soft cheeks as he kissed him slowly, forked tongue laving across the boy's bottom lip, tasting his sweetness. Sebastian pulled back a hair’s breadth and breathed out a heady darkness across the Earl's porcelain skin, a sinful mist that blurred the lines between reality and dreams. The unholy miasma pushed the Earl deeper into his unconsciousness, smothered his awareness and let Sebastian's cock firmly press against the boy without awakening him. The demon's lengthy tentacle like cock slowly slithered between his legs and up one pant leg, heavy and thick, it strained against the fabric of Ciel's tiny shorts. </p><p>Sebastian adorned his master, he was like no other, his blackened demonic heart was warmed merely by the Earl's presence. But he loathed to share, and Ciel was bathed in the repulsive scent of Elizabeth Midford from the day he’d spent with her shopping in London. He needed to claim his love once again, this possessiveness was driving him mad.</p><p>Sebastian pressed their lips together once more, almost desperate to taste his master again and his form wavered, black goo bubbling atop the boy and soaking a wet sticky darkness into his night clothes. The two small tentacles spread the boy open for the demon to push inside, viscous thickness gradually sinking in deeper as he kissed the sleeping beauty's lips. He melted against Ciel, eyes fluttering shut. His breath was rough and strangled, strained by the need for silence. He smothered those ragged breaths against the boy's unresponsive mouth. The previous tentacles merely merged with Sebastian's arousal, sunk into its viscous form. The boy was snug and tight, and Sebastian growled lowly, hellfire eyes closed in bliss and breath held as he squeezed all the way inside the small vessel.</p><p>Ciel's face creased somewhat as the demon bottomed out, a velvet soft moan slipping past those sleeping lips. It was agony holding back, but he had to be quiet and still and so very, very slow. The demon listened to every breath, every heartbeat, every twitch of unconsciousness muscle as he ever so slowly and carefully fucked the still asleep Earl of Phantomhive. A thin sticky darkness seeped from his tentacle like cock and every slow thrust wrung liquid sin from the monster, it bubbled up from the boy's stuffed hole, light and fluffy and stained the sheets, utterly ruining Ciel's once clean pyjama shorts with a sordid black stain. </p><p>Sebastian soundlessly gasped, mouth hanging open, little white fangs peeking out as every agonizing thrust sucked him in deeper. All the while Ciel was entirely unaware of his own power over the ancient demon, his dainty serine face innocent and unknowing of the monster falling apart on top of him. Sebastian's body simmered. Expanded and retracted as his weight pressed down on the young man. Mist and tentacles and a frightening lustful red stare filled the king-sized bed, disturbed the sheets and defiled the sleeping master. </p><p>It was a long slow build up as Sebastian gradually weaved their pleasure tighter and tighter with slow methodical thrusts. He dug deeper into his master, claimed and possessed his little mortal body. The demon tried to muffle an uncontrollable hiss but it still whistled between his clenched teeth, eyes shockingly bright in the dark as the tightening pleasure inside him finally fractured and broke and he emptied his twisted devotion into the boy, cock swelling as he pumped load after load into his master. </p><p>
  <i>Utter bliss.</i>
</p><p>The haze of thick demonic power only just kept those fluttering lids closed. His master was cranky when he didn't get a full night's sleep and what kind of butler would Sebastian be if he kept his Lord awake at such a dreadful hour of the night… </p><p>--</p><p>“Today's tea is Earl Grey, followed by a light breakfast of eggs and toast-” </p><p>“I had the strangest dream last night” Ciel interrupted, bed hair messy and eyes distinctly dreary from a severe lack of tea. </p><p>“Sebastian… you devil, what did you do” the Earl frowned, the sticky wetness in his shorts uncomfortable against his skin. </p><p>“I... didn't want to disturb your sleep” the demon looked uncharacteristically sheepish. </p><p>“You've made a complete mess! I'm covered in… what is this, cum?” Ciel lifted the covers, dragging a few fingers through the thick black viscous goo that seemed to stick to everything below his hips. </p><p>“You insolent demon… you let me sleep through all the fun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I know its been a long time since I've written anything, longer still that I've written any monster mash. I hope you guys liked this one! I'd love to hear from you in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>